Red and the three little blues
by I. M. Rally
Summary: AU: In which the Blues have no parents, and Red adopted them. (Movie-verse)
1. Red saved the Blues

**Hi there. I was inspired by Sammy Heroes story, Blue Lullaby, about Red adopting the Blues, so I can make mine, but this is different. This story is also inspired from the movie, Despicable me. So this is it.**

* * *

After Red rescued the blue egg from Leonard, it was hatched, and revealed to be three blue birds. Red was so happy they're safe, but he can't their parents, not even a single bird or two lost an egg. When they returned in Bird Island, everyone was looking for the blue birds' parents, while Red was sitting on a log, still holding the blue hatchlings. Red looked at them as he thinks they were so cute, even their blue, orange, and green eyes. The Blues kept staring and smiling at him, which making Red was touch of their cute eyes, and smiled.

The sweet scene just disturbed when Chuck arrived in front of him. "Red, we can't these blues' parents. No one loses an egg."

"But what are we going to do with them?" Red asked as he looked at the Blues sadly. "We can't just leave them somewhere without someone to take care of them."

"Just adopt them." Chuck suggested.

"What?! NO!" Red shouted, declining chuck's suggestion. "I don't want them to grow up with me when I have anger issues, but I don't want them to grow without someone to take care of them. It would be best to take them to the orphanage."

Chuck nodded as he followed his friend to the orphanage.

Red sent the Blues to the lady of the orphanage who took care of him when he was little, and waved goodbye at them when he walked away. He paused to watch the Blues one last time. He saw the hatchlings frowning at him, with little tears in their cute eyes. Red was so saddened, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Few months later, as the Blues grew a little older, not teenagers, still hatchlings, they've caused a lot of mischief all over Bird Island. Like they've prank a police officer, messing the judge's house, throwing water balloons on their fellow orphan hatchlings, and they even prank on their hero, Red, by putting a bucket of blue ink above his door, and when he opened the door, the bucket falls onto him, spilling blue ink on him, which it angers him.

Red goes to the orphanage to the talk to the Blues. He knocks on the door, and when the caretaker of the orphanage opened the door, she gasped. "Oh my."

She saw Red covered with blue ink. "Listen miss, those three brats are way too far messing up the whole village."

"Oh, those pranksters." The caretaker chuckled. "You can say that." She showed Red inside that it was also a total mess.

"I have to talk to them to stop this madness." Red growled.

The caretaker's eyes widened and gaped. "Oh, Red, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The Blues aren't here anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Red exclaimed. "Who adopted them? Where are they now?!"

"No one adopted them." She replied. "They now lived in the jungle. I heard they stayed in a small tree."

Red was shocked about this news. The Blues are too young to live on their own, and they lived in the jungle, where dangerous animals lived there. Red thought that they can't live like that so he decided to go for them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Review please, pretty pleeeeaaaaassssee!**


	2. The three trouble makers

**Well, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

In the jungle, Red searched the Blues' house, but it was difficult with vines, branches, leaves blocking his way, and scratched his body. When he accidentally tripped on a rock, and stumbled down in a gap. When he finally land on his face, and looked up, he saw a blue hatchling with brown eyes.

"AHH!" Red exclaimed as Jim giggled and ran to his brothers, near a house that was made out of wood and leaves. Much to his shock, it really reminded him of himself, making his own house at the beach. He took 5 years to build his house, but the Blues took it so simple, since they're in small size.

Red stood up and talked to the little blue hatchlings, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the orphanage?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Red?" Jay, the blue hatchling with blue eyes, started. "We're not babies anymore. We can take care of our own. We can do whatever we want!"

"Yeah, like pouring a blue paint on me?!" Red growled as he points a bucket of blue ink that was still on top of his head, which makes the Blues laughed. "This isn't funny! Okay, that's it! I'm going to take you back to the orphanage." He grabbed the three hatchlings in his arms, and walked with them, leaving their little house behind.

"Hey, you can't do this to us!" Jake, the blue hatchling with teal eyes, shouted while trying to punch Red, but his wings are too small for him to punch hard.

"Oh no, you have to go back to the orphanage. The jungle is too dangerous for you to live in." Red said as he continued walking, carrying the triplets in his wings.

When they arrived at the orphanage, and the caretaker opened the door, she saw the triplets were struggling from Red's wings.

"Here you go." Red handed the triplets over to the caretaker. "These little troublemakers don't know what they were doing. The jungle was too dangerous for little birds, like them."

The caretaker took the Blues, and said. "Thank you, Mr. Red."

When Red smiled and walked out, he turned to see the hatchling one last time. It was like yesterday when he left them in the orphanage when they were newly hatched, but it was different this time. Jay and Jake just glared at him, but Jim just smiled and waved goodbye at him. Red sighed and walked back to his house.

At night, Red can't sleep well as he keeps thinking about the Blues. He thought that after he returned them to the orphanage, they will escape again and return to the jungle. He should think fast before that happens as he sighed as he has to try this.

The next day, Red entered the orphanage, and talked to the caretaker. He sat on the chair, near the desk of the care taker, and cleared her throat. "I was thinking about those three blues. I was so worried if the Blues were brought back here, they were going to live in the jungle. It will be so dangerous for them. They can't take care of themselves!"

"So, what are you going to do?!" The caretaker squealed as she waited for what Red was going to say.

"Um…"

The Blues screamed in excitement as they packed their things in their suitcases.

"I bet the mom is beautiful!" Jay said.

"I bet the daddy is handsome." Jake said.

"I bet their house is made of cake." Jim said as Jay and Jake glared at him.

Back at the office, the caretaker was still giggled proudly for Red."You know, I was expecting you would adopt them."

"Really?" Red can't believe what the caretaker had said to him.

"Of course, Mr. Red! Ever since you saved them from the pigs, and took them here, I was thinking that you should adopt them."

Once they were out of their room, and went to the caretaker's front desk, Jay, Jake, and Jim were shock that Red was there.

"Hi, boys. Mr. Red, here, is going to adopt you." The caretaker smiled.

"YOU?!" Jay and Jake glared at him, but Jim just giggled and ran onto Red.

"I got your leg! I got your leg!" Jim hugged Red's leg while Red tries to get him off of his leg.

"Okay, that is enough, little guy. Let go of my leg. Come on, you three" When Red take the blue hatchlings out, Jay and Jake kept glaring at him, while Jim still holding Red's leg.

"Higher! Higher!" Jim shouted happily as he was enjoying riding on red's leg when Red took a step.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long. I was busy in school. So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. New home

Red and the Blues were walking in the streets. Still, Jay was not comfortable to be with Red, Jake… well, maybe 50% percent, and Jim seems to be liking Red, and he's still hugging Red's foot. On their way, they heard a hatchling calling.

"Daddy!" That light-green hatchling jumped and grabbed onto his arm.

"No, stop. I'm still not your daddy!" Red tried to shake it off, but it refused to let go as it giggled because of the shake.

The Blues just stood there in front of him, and looked at them. Jay looked at Red confusingly, while Jake and Jim laughed at him.

"Mr. Red's funny." Jim giggled and pointed Red.

Red glared at the Blues for not helping him as he still tried to remove the little light green hatchling from his arm.

"Aha!" Edward grabbed his younger son as Eva and Timothy helped remove the light green hatchling off of Red's arm.

When they successfully removed the hatchling from Red's arm, Eva stepped forward and apologized. "We are so sorry, Mr. Red. This little guy just wondered off while we look for him until he found you."

"It's okay, ma'am." Red said.

Then, Edward and Eva noticed the Blues, staring at them. "And why these three little troublemakers are out here?" Edward glared at them, which makes the Blues afraid.

"Actually," Red cuts off. "I adopted them."

The couples gasped. "Mr. Red, that's great!" Eva cheered. "We've been waiting for you adopt them."

"Actually, it's just her." Edward corrected as Eva elbowed him.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Of course." Eva replied. "You saved them from the pigs, and took them to the orphanage. Everyone expected you to adopt them. Right, honey?" She elbowed her husband again.

"Oh yeah, sure." Edward, then, changed his mood. "But you better raise them right."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Red questioned as he puts his arms on his hips.

"It means that if you raise them, they will have anger issues just like you."

Red glared at him as he carried to Blues in his arms, but Jay still wasn't comfortable around him. "Whatever. I already adopted them, and if I didn't, they just live in the jungle where they will take care of themselves, even they don't know what to do." He turned his face, and proceeds walking to where he was stopped with saying goodbye to Edward, Eva, and Timothy, but only the light green hatchling saying goodbye to him.

"Bye, daddy!"

Once Red was gone, Eva angrily elbowed her husband hard.

"Ow! What?" Edward glared at his wife for elbowing him.

"You are embarrassing!" She shouted.

"I just only warned him!"

* * *

When they arrived at his home, Red puts the Blues down, and opened the door for them. Okay, here we are. Home sweet home."

When the Blues looked around the inside of Red's home, Jim, excitingly, runs inside like he was having a sugar rush. "Yay! This place is amazing!" He ran around in circles as he shook Red's desk, causing his art materials to fall, and jumped on Red's indoor pool where Jim was enjoying swimming. Jake tries to make himself comfortable as he walked to the kitchen with his cherry juice box, where the door was also open.

Jay was left behind with Red, who was still glaring at him.

"What?" Red wondered why jay is still glaring at him.

"Do you really think that we'll feel comfortable living with you in your house like this? Cause, we're not… yet." Jay said. "We're very happy and comfortable living in _our_ own house in the jungle."

While Red and Jay were talking, Jake, in the kitchen, saw a knife holder on top of the table, where there are knives were placed. He wants to get them, but he was too small to reach. While holding his juice box with his beak, Jake pulled the table cover to drag the knife holder to the edge.

Red noticed Jake and the knife holder was about to fall on him. He panicked as he ran to the kitchen to save the little blue and teal eyed hatchling. "No, don't touch those…!" But the wind closes the door before Red entered, and saw red liquid flowing under the door. Jay and Jim watched in horror as Jay gasped and covered Jim's eyes.

"I suppose I can take care two." Red said as he was about to leave, until he heard a kid voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, why did you close me here?!"

Red opened the door, and saw that the knives didn't hit Jake, but one of the knives hit Jake's juice box. "I spilled my juice." Jake said.

Red sighed in relief as he led the blue hatchlings in the kitchen. "Here, I can leave some food here while I work." He put a bowl of candy and three glasses of water on small stools for the Blues, so they won't have to climb up on a table, or pull a table cover.

While Red was still putting the need of the Blues, Jim jumped high to reach the edge of the table to get a pitcher of juice, but when he was about to get it, the pitcher fell down and shattered. Red startled and saw the shattered pitcher and groaned disappointedly and frustratingly.

"Somebody broke that." Jim lied.

Red doesn't to be angry at the Blues because they're still too you. He took a deep breath and said calmly. "Okay, okay. Clearly, we need to set some rules. Rule number one: Don't touch anything!"

"What about the floor? And the air?" Jay smirked.

"Yes, you may touch the floor and the air." Red nodded. Okay. Rule number two. You will not bother me while I'm working. Rule number three. You will not cry or whine or laugh or giggle or sneeze or burp or fart! So, no, no, no annoying sounds. All right?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it." Red said as he exits the kitchen, leaving the Blues making themselves comfortable.

"Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. We're gonna be really happy here. Right, Jim?" Jay said, but he saw one of his brothers was gone, until he saw Jim, eating a bowl of candy.

When Red arrived at the door, and opened it to find out who knocked on his door, he saw Judge Peckinpah standing with a frightening face.

"Oh, your honor. What brings you here?" Red asked.

"Mr. Red." Peckinpah started with a nervous voice. "I came here to tell you that I have received a letter… from… Leonard."

"What?" Red gasped as he took the letter from the judge and read it. "They'll come over here next week for the eggs, and it says 'P.S. Be prepare.'. Oh, we'll prepare alright! Your honor, I would like to call for a village meeting for this!"

"Yes, Mr. Red." Peckinpah saluted. "When would it be?"

"Tonight! Because I have to take care of something." Red excused himself as he heard glass shattered. "Gotta go." He quickly closed the door, leaving Peckinpah confused.

* * *

At night, before the village meeting, Red saw that the Blues were playing toilet paper around the room. The Blues stopped when they saw Red glaring at them.

"Okay, bedtime." Red clapped his hands.

"Awww" The Blues sighed sadly for playing time is over.

Red carried the Blues, and took them upstairs, where there are three small nests lying around, just for them. He put the Blues each of their nest, and said. "Okay. Little birdies. All tucked in. Sweet dreams."

When Red puts Jay on his nest, the blue and blue-eyed hatchling said as he crossed his arms while lying down. "Just so you know, you're never gonna be my dad."

"I can live with that." Red answered back.

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" Jim asked as he showed Red a small book.

"No." Red replied.

"But we can't go to sleep without a bedtime story." Jim explained with his sad cute face as a sign of begging.

"Sorry, kid. I'm busy tonight." Red walked towards the door, and said before he closed it. "So, good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite. Because there are literally thousands of them. And there's probably something in your nests right now." He snickered as he closed the door, out of the room.

"He's just kidding, Jim." Jay said before he and Jake go to sleep, but Jim was still scared about the bed bugs, so he covered himself with a blanket, and shakes in frighten.


	4. Fun

The next day, Red woke up from his nest. He was tired from the village meeting last night. While he rubbed his eyes, he remembered he has three hatchlings to take care of. He quickly jumped off from his bed/nest, and quickly goes down to kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Blues.

When the Blues walked down the stairs with their sleepy eyes, they saw Red flipping pancakes.

"Morning, boys!" He grinned as he flipped a pancake to another pan.

Jim laughed as he enjoyed watching Red entertain while cooking, and Jake was also enjoying it, but Jay is still bored with Red. The three took a sit to each of small chairs as Red serves three pancakes for them. He also puts butter and syrup on top of them.

Jim wildly digs in to eat, and Jake normally eats the pancake. Jay just eats a small piece of the pancake. But when he ate it, he seems to like it.

After eating their breakfast, and Red starts to wash the dishes, the Blues went upstairs as Red thought they are going to play in their room. But when they got down, he noticed the Blues carried their small backpacks that their colors are according to their eye color; Jim's bag was brown, Jake's bag was green, and Jay's bag was blue.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"To singing class." Jay replied.

"Yeah, we have a big recital coming. This song is about you." Jake added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, you mean the 'song' is that song you sang to me before? The 'Mighty Red' song?" Red remembered that song when the hatchlings from the eggs he saved, including the Blues, sang to him.

"Yes! So are you going to take us there?" Jim asked.

"Let me think. No." Red replied. "I am not taking you to singing class. So if you want to go, you are going to have to walk yourselves. "

Jay crossed his little wings as he led his brothers to the door, and walked out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Red asked again, but with an angry voice.

"Walking to singing class." Jay answered without facing his adoptive father.

"Really? Okay, fine. You just keep walking, because I'm really not taking you there." Red yelled.

"Okay." Once again, Jay answered back as he kept walking and leading his brothers almost few steps away from the house, while Jake and Jim followed him.

Losing his nerves, and doesn't want to leave the three boys alone to walk to their singing class, Red goes out of his house, and yelled at the three hatchlings. "Okay. You're going to suffer the wrath of Mighty Red! Seriously, I'm going to count to three! And you had better be in this house! Here we go! One! Two…!"

* * *

Feeling defeated, Red was now sitting in the waiting room, where some parent birds are also waiting for their hatchlings. Inside the room, a teacher practices the hatchlings and the Blues singing Mighty Red song. While singing, Jim goes to Red with a red ticket in his wing.

"Here you go." Jim gave Red the ticket.

"What is it?" Red asked, looking at the ticket, then turned to Jim.

"Your ticket to the recital. You are coming, right? "

"Of course, of course. I will go to this recital thing."

"Pinkie promise?" Jim showed his pinkie finger, pointing at Red.

Red sighed, and his pinkie wrapped around Jim's pinkie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a worm in my eye."

Jim smiled as he ran back to the room.

While the blue hatchling with brown eyes is gone, and Red was alone with the other parents, the birds smiled at him with an 'aww'. It comes to show that Red care for his adoptive sons.

Red were confused and frightened of the other birds for smiling at him.

* * *

After class, Red and the Blues were walking to the beach. When Red took a deep breath of the fresh wind, he can smell the salt water. "Do you smell that kids? This is the feeling for living on the beach."

Suddenly, Jim screamed in excitement, which Red startled.

"Stop that! You scared me to death!" Red yelled.

"Look! Fun land!" Jim pointed an amusement park with rollercoasters, Ferris wheels, and many fun rides. "Can we go? Please?"

"No." Red declined.

"But we've never been. And it's the funnest place on the island." Jake explained.

"I don't care." The red bird said again.

"Please! We'll never ask for anything else, ever again!" Jay begged as the three keep begging their adoptive father.

Then, this gives Red an idea. If he will take the Blues to the amusement park, he will get rid of them, and he will not be disturbed anymore.

"Okay then." Red smiled deviously as the Blues cheered.

* * *

In the park, Red gave the tickets to the attendant bird and the Blues hopped on to the rollercoaster.

"Bye! Have fun!" Red smiled as he walked out, but the bird attendant stopped him.

"Sorry, buddy. They can't ride without an adult." He said as the Blues waved their wings at Red.

"What?" Red groaned, feeling defeated… again.

When Red rides in the rollercoaster with the Blues, he was feeling distress, while the Blues were having fun. When the rollercoaster runs faster, the Blues screamed in happiness and more fun, but Red screamed in fear. He'd never been in a rollercoaster before, just like the Blues, but this wasn't been fun for him.

When the ride is over, the Blues hopped out of the rollercoaster, while Red felt nauseous and dizzy when he walked out of the rollercoaster. He saw the picture of him and the Blues when they were riding in the rollercoaster. The Blues were smiling, while Red screamed in fear. Red groaned for not noticing a camera captured them. Then, he heard a small scream coming from one of the Blues.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at that fluffy dinosaur!" Jim pointed a green stuffed dinosaur from the game stall. "He's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!"

"You've gotta let us play for it!" Jay said as he and Jake dragged Red to the game stall. He refused at first, but he was defeated by their cuteness.

"How much for the fluffy dinosaur?" He asked the carnival bird.

"Well, it is not for sale. But all you gotta do to win it is knock down that little piggy there." The Carnival bird pointed a cardboard pig. Red gave the carnival bird the money, and he activates the game.

The blues fired the toy guns that were shooting plastic balls. When the Blues tried to shoot the cardboard pig, Jim unexpectedly shoots the pig. Jay and Jake cheered their brother, but it revealed they lost the game, much to the Blues 'sadness.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that? He hit that. I saw that with my own eyes." Red said to the Carnival bird.

"Hey, buddy, let me explain something to you. You see that little tin pig? You see how it's not knocked over? Do you know what that means, mister? It means you don't get the dinosaur! Somebody's got a frowny face." The Carnival bird teased at the angry Red, then turned to Jim, who has tears in his brown eyes. "Boo! Better luck next time!"

Red looked at Jim. He was so pity for him, then glared at the Carnival bird. "Okay. My turn." He gave the money to the Carnival bird, and walked a little bit away from the game stall. Red lets out a medium-sized slingshot, and stretched out a huge rock on it. The rock was big as the size of the game stall. The Carnival bird ducks so he won't get hit as Red launched the rock from the slingshot, hitting the game stall, without hitting a single toy. He destroyed the game, and the cardboard pig, much to the Carnival bird's disbelief.

"Knocked over!" Red cheered as the Carnival bird nervously gave the stuff-dinosaur to Jim, and Jake and Jay were shock at this.

"It's so fluffy!" Jim squeezed the dinosaur hardly.

Jay looked back at Red with a smiling and amused face. "That was awesome!"

"You destroyed up the whole thing!" Jake shouted in laughter as he was also amused of Red had done.

Red smiled at the Blues for being amazed, and he was no warming up to them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Pls review**


	5. Distractons

**Sorry, it took so long. I'm very busy. I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

* * *

As they arrived home from the amusement park, the Blues happily entered the house as Jim still carries his dinosaur, Jake and Jim carry some candy, and Red carried all of the prizes that they've won.

"Okay, boys, go to your room and play. I'll prepare some dinner." Red bent down to give the prizes to the three hatchlings. As the Blues went upstairs, Red was about to go to the kitchen, but he heard a knock coming from the door. Red opened the door, revealing Peckinpah standing and glaring at him. Öh hey, you honor, how's it going?" Red greeted.

Peckinpah was not so happy today. He was so worried about fate of the Bird Island, and was concerned that Red can't help. "We have 12 days until the pigs arrive for war. We can't afford any distractions!"

Red thought Peckinpah might be right. He was too busy having fun with the Blues, but preparing for the battle with the pigs is important to protect his kind and the eggs from those green pigs.

"Gather all of the birds that can help!" Red commanded. "We need to double check the slingshot, and practice our target!""

Peckinpah nodded as he rushed out to find some birds all over the village that can help, while closes the door, and goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Unbeknownst to him, the Blues heard the whole scene, and wonders if they can have fun while Red can work.

At the beach, the birds carried the giant slingshot that was so heavy. Red and Peckinpah think of where the slingshot would be placed. Then, Red noticed the Blues playing a miniature-size slingshot with small-sized birds and pigs that look like small-sized balls. This gives Red an idea. He commanded the birds to place the slingshot just a few inches away from the shore, which makes this a perfect distance to fire the birds.

Meanwhile, when they still have time, the Blues practice singing their song for the recital as Chuck and Bomb watched them and sing with them.

Back at the beach, the birds start to practice. One by one, they fired themselves to the ocean, and swam back to practice again. While the blues are playing camping, they roast some marshmallows on a campfire. Red took some marshmallows, and gave a half to Peckinpah, but the judge just threw them away, being annoyed by Red's distraction.

At his home, Red marks his calendar, then he noticed that next Saturday is the day the battle and the Blues' recital, which makes him sigh, and then, he turned around, seeing the Blues' eyes bigger, means of hungry.

He cooked shape worm cakes for them. Jay's worm cake shapes like an egg. Jim's worm cake shapes like a dinosaur, and Jake's worm cake shapes like bird hitting a pig.

At the beach, Peckinpah, helped Terence practicing his target, and he needs Red's help, but when the judge turned around, he saw Red was no longer there, and Peckinpah accidentally launched away with Terence.

Red was playing worm cakes to impress the three hatchlings, until he saw an angry Peckinpah, and he accidentally flipped the worm cake on air, and hit Peckinpah's face.

At night, the Blues played on their nest beds. Then, Red picked Jim up, and put him on his bed.

* * *

"Hey, did you brush your teeth?" Red asked Jim. "Let me smell." Jim exhaled as Red smelled his breathe stinks. "You did not!"

Just then, Jake jumped on him, and pinned Red on the floor. Red grabbed Jake upside down, and put him on his nest. "Okay, seriously! Seriously! This is bed time, right now. I'm not kidding around. I mean it!"

"But we're not tired!" Jake said as he jumped up and down on his nest.

"Well, I am tired." Red said as he was about to walk to the door.

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" Jim took out his book.

Red pauses for a while, and said, "No."

"Please."

"I don't think so. So, go to sleep."

"But we can't. We're all hyper!" Jake exclaimed.

"And without a bedtime story, we'll just keep getting up and bugging you. All night long." Jay smirked at Red.

Red thinks that Jay has a point. He has no choice but to read them a story. He groaned in frustration. "Fine." He took that book from Jim, as the three blue hatchling gather around to listen to Red. "All right, all right. 'Sleepy Hatchlings' Sleepy Hatchlings?" Then, he noticed three objects behind the book cover. "What are these?"

"Puppets." Jim answered. "You use them when you tell the story."

Red inserted his fingers in the whole of the three hatchling puppets. "Okay, let's get this over with." He started to read. "'Three little hatchlings loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said, 'Time for hatchlings to go to bed.'" Then, he turned to the Blues. "Wow! You actually like this?"

"Keep reading!" Jake yelled.

"All right, all right, all right." Red turned to the next page "'Three little hatchlings started to bawl, "Mommy, we're not tired at all." Their mother replied, with a voice like leather, "'Fine, but at least you should brush you feathers."'"

"Now you brush the feathers." Jay whispered as Red took a small brush, then brushed one of the puppet hatchlings' feathers. Red still thinks it was boring. "This is literature? A newly-hatched hatchling could have written this. Then, he turned to the next page. "'Three little hatchlings with feathers all brushed said, "We can't sleep, we feel too rushed!" Their mother smiled and said like she was in need, "Fine, but at least you should eat your seeds.""'

"Now make them eat the seeds." Jim instructed him as Red bowed the puppets on the picture of a bowl of seeds like they were eating.

"I don't like this book. This is going on forever." Red sighed in boredom, the continue reading. "'Three little hatchlings, with seeds all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn.

The Blues yawned, and so was Red. "'"We can't sleep, we can't even try." Then their mother sang a lullaby. "Good night hatchlings, close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart."'" Red was so touch about the story, then he snapped out of it. "The end. Okay, good night."

Red goes to the door, until Jim called him. "Wait! What about good night kisses?"

"No, no. There will be no kissing or hugging or kissing." Red closes the door, and went downstairs.

Jay hopped on his nest, feeling disappointed. "He is not gonna kiss us good night, Jim."

"I like him. He's nice." Jim smiled before he and his brother went to sleep.

As Red went to living room, he saw the toys lying on the floor. He picked them up, until he heard a door knock. He wondered who that could be in the middle of the night. While carrying the toys, he opened the door, seeing Peckinpah standing in front of him.

"Only 48 hours till the launch, and all bird and weapons are ready." The judge reported.

"About that, I was thinking that maybe we could move the date of the war." Red smiled sheepishly.

"Please tell me this is not as a result of those boys' recital, is it?"

"No, no, no! The recital? Don't... That's stupid! I just think it's kind of weird to do it on the next two days. I was thinking, maybe the battle will move in the next four days, right? Make a letter to the king fat-beard to have a reschedule."

"Mr. Red, our whole neighborhood, and the eggs are in danger. Ever since, the pigs arrived, you are the only one who was suspicious about those pigs, and you lead us stop of what they were doing to us and the egg! But these kids are becoming a major distraction! They need to go. If you don't do something about it, then I will."

"I understand." Red sighed.

"Good. So, goodnight." Peckinpah said before he walked at the streets, and Red closes the door, feeling worried. He doesn't know who he will choose; his fellow birds and the eggs or the blues.


	6. father and sons turn blue

The next day, Red and the Blues were playing snakes and ladders game in the living room, where they were having fun.

It's Red turn to roll the dice. When he tossed it, a cube shows two dots, and the other one showed five. "Seven! Great." He moved his piece in five steps. "Okay, your turn." He gave the dice to Jim.

Jim tossed the dice, showing one cube four dots and the other one six dots. "Yay! Ten!" He moved his piece in 10 steps, which it was now stopped on the ladder. He moved his piece up to the ladder.

"Wow! Nice moves!" Red exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a knock by the door. "I got it." He stood up, and walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw the caretaker in front of him. "Oh, hi. What brings you here?

"I'm here for the boys." The caretaker answered. "I'm here to take them back."

Red cannot believe what he's hearing. She was taking the Blues back? Why? He hasn't called her to return them back. "What?"

Her mood turned to sadness. "Sorry, Mr. Red, just following orders."

Behind her was Judge Peckinpah, glaring at him. Red realized that Peckinpah was the one who called the care taker to return the boys to the orphanage.

"I will get the boys ready." Red sighed.

As Red told the Blues about it, Jake and Jim let out cries, but Jay angrily march upstairs to his room, and start packing. He knew Red can't be trusted, even if he was willing to adopt them.

After they pack, Jim held onto Red's leg, while Jake and Jay dragged their suitcase and followed the caretaker.

"Please, don't take us away, Mr, Red!" Jim cries.

"Come on, boys. We better be going." The caretaker said as she gathered the Blues in front of her.

"Thanks, Mr. Red. Thanks for everything." Jay said, feeling betrayed as the caretaker dragged them forward. Jay and Jim just walked forward without looking back, while Jim, with tears in his eyes, looked back at Red while he was dragged.

When Red looked at the Blues one last time, Peckinpah stared at Red with his wings on his back, "I did it for your own good. Come on, let's get ready for battle."

When the judge left, Red was now sadder that he never had before. He looks at them in shame.

* * *

Throughout the days, Red is not concentrating in his fellow birds, training as he always thinks about the Blues. He didn't even practice targeting himself. While doing chores in his house, it was quieter and boring without those three blue hatchlings. Meanwhile, the Blues were so sad that they returned to the orphanage. Some nights, they escaped to live in their own house in the forest. But still, they feel sad that they are no longer with Red.

Finally, the day has come. The pigs arrived near the beach of Bird Island with their ships. The birds are already on the beach early to prepare. Terence placed the slingshot in front as he pushed it a little deeper in the sand so it will not be removed. Red knew that this day would come. He has to lead his fellow birds to a fight to protect the eggs and save the island.

Chuck holds a red ticket, and showed it to Red, "Red, buddy, what about the recital?"

"Chuck, I don't have time for this." Red scowled. "We have pigs to fight."

The yellow canary just put the red ticket on a rock as the birds prepared themselves in the slingshot, and launched in the air.

Some of the birds like Chuck, Bomb, and Matilda hit the ships with their power. Matilda releases explosive balls on one of the ships, Chuck uses his super speed to plunge holes on another ship, and Bomb landed on another ship, and exploded. Just like them, Bubbles, Hal, and Terence did the same. Bubbles landed inside one of the ship, and inflated, making the ship collapse into pieces. Hal launched himself, and fly back like a boomerang, and hit a captain of another ship. And Terence…, well, you know how he is.

Unbeknownst to the birds, both on the shore and at the sea, a motor boat arrived on the shore, and a pig sneaks in the village.

While watching the birds launching themselves in the air, and destroying the ships, Red noticed the red ticket for the recital. He looked at his wrist watch to check the time. With a quick glance, he realized he has still time. He secretly ran back to the village to get to the studio.

* * *

At the studio, Jim took a pick from the curtain to check if Red was there, but he only sees more strange birds.

"He'll come, isn't he?" Jim looked at Jake.

"Why would he come?" Jay snapped. "He gave us up."

"But he pinkie promised." Jim reminded.

"Kids." The teacher bird called. "Places, kids!"

"No, we can't start yet!" Jake said. "We're still expecting someone."

"Can we just wait a few more minutes? " Jim begged with his puppy eyes.

The teacher can't resist those eyes as he sighed, "All right. But just a few more minutes."

As the teacher left, Jay glared at his brothers, "Forget it. He's not coming guys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Red run as fast as he can to get into that recital, but he was distracted when he stumbled on a rock, struggling from a snake, and fell on a pond.

When the recital had started, the hatchlings begin to sing "The Mighty Red" song. Jay, Jake, and Jim have no happy mood of singing the song as they feel sad about Red not going to their recital. But suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from the back of the audience.

* * *

Since he passed through some difficult obstacles, Red finally arrived in the studio, but he saw that studio was empty, and the janitor was fixing the chairs.

"Sorry, sir. Recital's over." The janitor said.

"Over?" Red was saddened that he missed the Blues recital. He looked at a reserved chair with a piece of paper that says, "Jay, Jake, and Jim's dad", which it was reserved for him. He was touched and sad at the same time that his adoptive son's reserved a seat for him, even he never want to gave them up. When he turned the paper, he saw a note that was shock to him. When he realize who took the Blues, Red quickly ran out of the studio to rescue them.


	7. Rescue mission

At the beach, the birds kept launching themselves to the sea to fight the pigs, but the pigs, suddenly, retreat, and sail away back to their island. The birds cheered as they celebrate their victory and thought they have won. Red arrived at the beach, and saw that the pigs' ships sailed away and the birds cheered. He will not let the pigs take his sons.

Suddenly, Peckinpah appeared besides him, and cheered happily, "Mr. Red, we finally did it! Not a single egg stolen! We won!"

Ignoring this victory, Red rushed to an empty motorboat, and drive straight to the ocean. Red drives the boat as fast as he can to get to the Piggy Island the save the Blues. When he arrived, he jumped out of the boat, and run until he made to the gates of Pig City.

"Leonard, open up! Open the gate!" Red yelled, punching the gate to get through himself.

Just then, a big tv screen appeared from above the gate, showing Leonard on-screen. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Eyebrows!" He cackled.

Oh, Red hated calling him that as he was so angry about it. Then, he heard Jim's voice, "Mr. Red!"

"Shut up, kid!" Leonard shouted.

"Why did you do this?!" Red cried, "Why did you take the Blues?"

"Let me think. Hmm, why did I do this? Oh, I know, REVENGE! I sent you that letter on purpose so you and your bird friends would focus on the battle, while I take your precious sons!" The king cackled evilly, "You took what's mine, I took what's yours!"

"Listen here, pork belly," Red looked through the security camera. "When I get in there, and you haven't given to me my sons back, you're ROASTED!"

"Oh, I'm pretty scared." Leonard said sarcastically, "What you're gonna do? Put me on a frying pan?"

With this insult, Red punched the security camera, making Leonard startled, and almost losing his balance.

"He's gonna kick your big fat pig butt." Jake chuckled. The Blues were trapped in a giant cage.

Outside the gate, Red punched the gate harder few times, and knocked it down, making him entered the Pig city. Leonard held his microphone, and called his fellow pigs, "My loyal subjects, there's a red bird in our city! If you spot him, please get him!"

All of the pigs cornered Red, and were about to attack him. When they charged at him, Red used his ultimate mighty fist, and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that causes the pigs to fall down. But when the pigs got up on their feet, Red ran forward towards the castle, and fought off the pigs to push them out of his way. He doesn't care how many pigs chased, and blocked his way.

When Leonard saw Red through the screen, coming towards the castle, he pushed a button that opens a pit of two swimming pigs, dressed as crocodiles. The pit was a few inches away from the stairs of the entrance of the castle. Red saw the pit, and jumped over it to the other side, landing safely. Leonard saw this with a shock as he pushed another button to eject a stirring wheel. It reveals that Leonard and the Blues were in a plane made of wood, and almost looks like a pig. Red saw the plane flew up, but he still doesn't give up. He saw some clothes hanging on a wire, which it gives him an idea. Red used the wire as a slingshot, and launched himself in air, straight towards the plane, but he only made it on the wheels of the pig plane. He tried to climb up, but he's slipping.

Suddenly, another wooden plane that looks like a bird coming behind the pig plane.

"Thanks for building this plane, Ms. Dahlia." Peckinpah said, taking the wheel.

Dahlia nodded.

"There he is." Stella pointed Red, who was still hanging on the wheel.

Red can't hold on anymore as he was close to slipping.

Peckinpah flies the bird plane down below the pig plane, and Red fell in the hole of the plane.

When Red was inside, he saw all the birds, including his friends, joined in the rescue mission too.

"Daddy!" The green hatchling exclaimed happily as the birds smiled waved 'hello' at him.

Red waved 'hello' in return, and turned to the judge, "Leonard has the Blues. We have to get them back"

Peckinpah accelerates the boost of the plane, and Red turned to Chick and Bomb, "chuck! Bomb! I need you to launch as many things as you can to that plane!" He pointed the pig plane.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Chuck saluted as he and Bomb went to the roof of the plane with many fruits they brought, and launched them with a medium-sized slingshot to the pig plane, which causes it to shake. When the pig plane shakes, the giant cage was dropped and break open, freeing the Blues.

At the bird plane, Hal, using a bow, launched a toilet plunger with a rope tied around the end of the plunger to open the door of the lower part of the plane..

Inside, the Blues noticed the door opened as they saw Red at the top of the bird plane.

"Mr. Red!" The Blues shouted.

"It's okay. I'm here. Now you have to jump!" Red raised his arms to reach for the Blues.

"Jump?! Are you crazy?!" Jake yelled.

"Don't worry, I will catch you."

"But you gave is back!" Jay said.

"I know. That was the worst thing I've ever done in my life. But you have to trust me."

The blues nodded at each other as they moved down a little closer, and Jake held Jim's wing and they both jumped.

Red caught Jake and Jim, then the only left was Jay, who was still hanging on in fear.

"Jay, I will catch you, and I'll _never_ let you go again." Red said as Jay jumped, but Leonard held by the neck.

"Not so fast!" Leonard took out a knife, and pointed it on Jay's neck.

"No!" Red cried.

Fortunately, Bomb launched a watermelon on Leonard's face, making him fell down, dropping the knife and Jay in the process.

The blue-eyed blue hatchling screamed as he hangs on the rope. "Mr. Red! Help me!"

"Don't worry, Jay! I'm coming." Red tried to walk on the rope, but he loses balance and hangs on the rope. As Jay kept holding on and Red almost reach Jay, the rope suddenly broke , causing Red and Jay to fall. The birds made a chain to reach for Red, and Red caught Jay on time as the birds held them both up.

"I got you." Red said as Jay hugged him tightly.

Suddenly, the pig plane loses control since no one's taking the wheel, and fell down until it reaches pig city, which it sends Leonard, coincidentally, back on his throne, with his roof broken. "So not fair." He deadpanned in frustration.


	8. Epilogue

Two days later, Red re-adopt the Blues, and, at night, carried them to their little nest, just like those old days.

"Okay, kids. Time for bed." Red said as he put three of them each on their nest

"Come on! We want a story." Jake begged.

"Three sleepy hatchlings!" Jim jumped in excitement.

"Oh, no! Sorry. That book was accidentally threw away." Red explained. "Tonight we are going to read a new book." He showed a book with a picture of a dinosaur. "This one is called One Lonely Dinosaur by... Who wrote this? Me! I wrote it."

Jim was so excited. He doesn't what the story is all about, but he declared. "This is gonna be the best book ever!"

"Not to pat myself on the back, but, yes, it probably will be." Red turned the page, and showed it to the Blues. "Here we go. 'One lonely dinosaur, strong and free thought he was happy as he could be'. Then three little hatchlings came around and turned his whole life upside down."

"Hey, that one looks like me!" Jake interrupted when he pointed a picture of a green bird on the book, because his eyes are also green.

"No, what are you talking about? These are brown, green, and blue hatchlings! Any relation to persons living or dead is completely coincidental." Red tried to cover this. Jake gets annoyed while Jim giggled at this.

Then, Red continued reading the story. "'They made him laugh. They made him cry. He never should have said goodbye. And now he knows he could never part from those three little hatchlings that changed his heart.' 'The end.'" He closed the book, and stood up. "Okay, all right. Good night."

When Red walked to the door, and opened it, he looked at his adopted sons sleeping on their little nest, he realized how much he loved them so much, and he remembers what a parent do to their children before going to sleep. He goes to Jim first, and kissed him on the forehead. Jim opened one eye, and smiled at Red. Secondly, Red kissed Jake, and the green-eyed blue hatchling smiled when he felt Red's kiss. Lastly, when Red was about to kiss Jay, Jay jumped onto Red, and hugged hm

"I love you." Jay whispered to his adoptive father.

"I love you, too." Red replied, and hugged his adoptive son back.

* * *

The next night, at the beach, Red and his friends, sat on a log to watch the singing performance of the Blues.

When they sang the 'Might Red' song, it was interrupted when Chuck changed the song of the DJ equipment into a song 'Nobody' by the Wonder girls.

When the Blues stated dancing to the beat, Jay pointed his wing on Red to join with them.

"No, it's okay. You go ahead." Red said, but that won't stop Jay inviting him to join with his brothers as he grabbed Red's wing, and dragged him in, but Red let go, and ran back to his friends, but they dragged him back to his adoptive sons.

Red has no choice when he listen to the music, he liked it, and danced with those active and groovy moves. The Blues were surprised about Red's moves, and smiled in impress.

Then, Red made the Blues looked at the sea with this beautiful night.

* * *

 **Well, I finish it, and I hope you guys like it. But this isn't over. I will make Christmas chapter for this, and it's gonna be good.**

 **Thank you for my followers and reviewers:**

 **CB1610**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Alex The Owl**

 **Fan de Basil de Baker Street**

 **Liliana Dragonshard**

 **PsycoCyclone95**

 **Saphirabrightscale**

 **Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **Sweet-Strawberry-09**

 **aspygirl**

 **brandonchasepowell**

 **eltigre221**

 **redhoodfan**

 **tigerlover101**

 **littlebirdy**

 **Shadow930**

 **Sammy Heroes**

 **Thanks for reading. Pls review. Se ya next time. Merry Christmas!**


	9. Christmas special: Christmas everyday

**This is my Christmas chapter of this story. After I watch the movie 'Mickey's once upon a Christmas: Stuck on Christmas'. I was thinking of making this chapter based on the movie. I hope you like this.**

* * *

 _We love Christmas so much we want it to stay. But what if we wished it was here everyday?_

If's morning here in Bird Island, and the snow fell, covering the land with snow.

Nuts and Acorns, the squirrel brothers, ride on their choo-choo train. At Red's house and in the Blues bedroom, the Blues started to woke up from their sleep.

"it's here!" Jay exclaimed.

"The one…!" Jake shouted.

"The only…!" Jim added.

"BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!" The Blues jumped happily in unison from their nest. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The Blues rushed down stairs as they were so excited, they jumped unto the presents under their Christmas tree.

Each of them has their own presents as they opened them. Jay received a remote-control toy car, Jake received a small slingshot with a miniature-sized toy pig, and Jim received a toy airplane.

"Oh cool! This is what I've always wanted." Jay said happily to his toy car.

"Hey, look at this. I like it." Jake held his present.

"Wow!" Jim was also happy of his present.

Suddenly, Red came out from the kitchen with a tray of worm pancakes and four mugs of hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas, boys!" He greeted his adoptive sons, but when he saw them opening their presents already, he was shocked and accidentally threw the tray and food on air. Then, the tray fall on Red's head, and the rest of the food fell all over him. Red became mad, like a steaming teapot, and yelled at the Blues. "You know we have to wait for our visitors!"

The Blues felt guilty, and apologized together "Sorry, Mr. Red."

Red realized he can't stay mad at the Blues, even it was Christmas day. He finally calmed down. "Oh, it's Christmas anyway, and I've got a surprise for you." He opened a storage closet, and showed the Blues their very own sleds.

The Blues squealed happily, and ran to their sleds. They each grabbed their sleds, and Jake threw the Christmas card that was hanging on the sleds. Red noticed the cards was on the ground, and called the blue hatchlings, "But boys, you didn't read the card!"

"We'll read it later." Jim said as he and his brothers ran to the door.

When Jay opened the door, and were about to go out, their visitors, Chuck, Bomb, and Agatha A.K.A. Aggie arrived near their door.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Aggie greeted and entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, alright!" Chuck rushed in.

Then, Bomb entered the room with open arms. "Where are the three blues? Where are my kisses?"

The Blues were terrified as they were about to hug their big Uncle Bomb.

Bomb grabbed them tightly, and kisses them, much to the Blues' disgust.

"Oh Red." Aggie called him, as Red saw her to the door, standing under the mistletoe.

Red was confused at first, but he got it now as he was blushed, but he joined with Aggie and they were about to kiss, but the Blues rushed under Red and through the door with their sled, making Red stumbled down.

"Sorry, Mr. Red!" Jim said.

"We'll see ya later, Mr, Red and Ms. Aggie." Jake added as the Blues went far to play with their sleds.

The Blues were now riding with their new sleds on snow, and they're enjoying it the whole day.

* * *

Later at evening, Aggie went outside to call for the Blues.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" She called as the Blues returned to their home.

At the dining table, the Blues rushed in to sit, holding their fork and knife while waiting for the food.

"If there's one thing better…" Jay started.

"…than Christmas presents…" Jake added.

"… it's Christmas dinner!" Jim continued.

"Isn't this lovely?" Aggie came out from the kitchen, carrying a plate with a lid. "All of us gathered for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favourite part of Christmas." She opened the lid, revealing a large fish. Then, she turned to Red, "Red, would you like to carve?"

Before Red can carve the fish, the Blues gobbled up the food, and made a mess on the table.

"BOYS! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS!" Red shouted as the Blues stopped.

They even saw Aggie, looking disappointed.

To make manners at the table, Jake started to compliment.

"This fish is so good!"

"Your crickets are crispy!" Jim added.

"We love your cooking, Ms. Aggie!" The Blues answered in unison as Aggie felt touch, while Red secretly rolled his eyes.

* * *

After dinner, the birds gather around for singing Christmas carols.

Chuck cracked his fingers, ready to play the piano. "All right. Who wants to sing Christmas carols?"

"We don't want to sing, Uncle Chuck." Jay said as he and his brothers ran to their presents. "We want to play with our toys."

With no adult birds trying to stop them, Red, Aggie, Chuck, and Bomb just sang without the Blues.

 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _And_ _a_ _Happy_ _New_ _Year_

* * *

Later at night, it's 9 o'clock, and Christmas is almost over.

"Boys, it's time for bed!" Red called.

The Blues became sadden.

"Christmas can't be over already!" Jim sighed.

"Goodnight, boys." Red cleared this out as the Blues sadly walked back to their room upstairs, and Red kissed their heads.

* * *

The Blues entered their room, and put their toys in the box.

"What a great day." Jake said. "We should do it more often."

"Yeah. Once a week should be enough." Jim closed the toy box.

Jay looked at the calendar sadly. "It'll be another 365 days until we get more Christmas."

Just then, Jim saw a wishing star from the window. He knelt down, and made a wish. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might…"

Then, the other Blues joined in, "…have the wish I wish tonight. We wish it was Christmas every day."

When they made that wish, the wishing star was twinkling, and the Blues went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nuts and Acorns played with their train again, just like yesterday.

The Blues woke, and looked at their window, seeing the squirrel brothers played with their train.

"Boy, those guys sure like that choo-choo." Jay commented.

"They're gonna play with it again today?" Jim asked.

"Let's play with our new toys." Jake suggested.

The Blues go to their toy box to get their new toys, but when they opened it, the box was empty.

"They're gone." Jake gasped.

Then, Jay noticed his calendar that it's still Dec 25. When he turned the page of the calendar, all of the days are Dec 25. "Hey, what is this?"

Things are getting very suspicious, the Blues went downstairs, and saw that the Christmas is still there, and the same presents from yesterday are still there under the tree, unopen.

"Didn't we open these yesterday?" Jim asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake said to his brothers about their wish last night.

"There's only one way to find out. We're gonna have to open these presents." Jay took a present, and shakes it. As he was about to open it, he heard Red's voice saying "Merry Christmas."

Jay, Jake, and Jim released a loud scream in shock as they were surprised that it was Christmas… again.

When he heard his adoptive sons screaming, Red screamed as he accidentally threw the tray and breakfast in air. The tray fell on him first, then the rest of the food. Just like yesterday.

"Mr. Red, we did it." Jim exclaimed. "It's Christmas again!"

"It's Christmas again, Mr. Red." Jay said.

"Two days in a row." Jake added.

Red was confused about the Blues saying 'Christmas again.', but he patted their heads and said. "You boys must have been dreaming."

The Blues smiled as Jay remembered, "We almost forgot about our special surprise."

They opened the storage closet, and got their sled and threw the Christmas card again. When they opened the door, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were now in front of them.

"Where are my kisses?" Bomb opened his arm, grabbed the Blues, and kissed them.

"We should have seen that coming." Jay said.

They ran over Red before he and Aggie can kiss under the mistletoe, and went outside to play with their sleds.

Later at evening, Aggie went outside to call for the Blues.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" She called as the Blues returned to their home.

At the dining table, the Blues rushed in to sit, holding their fork and knife while waiting for the food.

Isn't this lovely?" Aggie carried a plate with a lid. "All of us gathered for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favourite part of Christmas." She opened the lid, revealing a large fish… again.

The Blues gobbled up the food, and made a mess on the table.

"BOYS! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS!" Red shouted as the Blues stopped and burped.

"Red, they're just enjoying my Christmas dinner." Aggie glared at him as Red calmed himself down.

After dinner, the adults sang the Christmas carols, while the Blues played their new toys.

Few hours later, it's now 9 o'clock.

"Goodnight, boys." Red said.

The Blues head straight to their bedroom, and on their respective nests.

"That was great." Jay said.

"Double great." Jake added.

"Yeah." Jim agreed as they all fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it's Christmas again, and the Blues high-fived at each other. They went downstair to opened their the same presents again.

"Merry Christmas." Red greeted. As the same old routine, Red was shock when he saw the Blues already open their present, and accidentally threw the food in the air.

"Look out, Mr. Red." The Blues warned, but the food already fell on Red.

Just then, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie arrived from the door.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Aggie greeted and entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, alright!" Chuck rushed in.

Then, Bomb entered the room with open arms. "Where are the three blues? Where are my kisses?"

The Blues screamed as they rushed upstairs, but Red caught them, and dragged them back down stairs.

"Oh no, you don't. Go on and kiss your Uncle Bomb." Red said as the blue hatchlings tried to break free, but Bomb already kissed them.

Later, the Blues took their sleds and threw the Christmas card again. At night, it's the same old dinner, Jim is almost getting fat because of the fish.

The next morning, it's like the Blues were not so happy anymore that it was the same old Christmas everyday. The same old routine. Red greeted them, food fell on him, same presents, same old visitors came, same kisses, same food, same carols, same everything!

The Blues can't take another Christmas anymore as they wished. "You can stop Christmas now, please."

But still, the same old day does the same routine everyday, everynight, many days, over and over and over again.

Many days later, the Blues were now bored of this same holiday.

Jay threw a water balloon on the squirrel brothers to make them stop making 'choo-choo' noises. "Looks like the end of the line." He chuckled until Nuts threw a snowball at him.

"Until tomorrow, when it happens all over again." Jim added.

"You're right. Yesterday's today, and today's tomorrow, and it's gonna be the same thing." Jay counted the day, and finally gone crazy. "Day in and day out and day in and day out…"

Jake and Jim rushed to their brother, and shook him to calm himself down.

"Get a grip!" Yelled Jake.

Jay finally stopped, and looked at his brothers. "I'm sorry, fellas."

Jake and Jim patted Jay on the back.

"That's okay. We know how you feel." Jake said. "If I see the same toys again, I'll go out of my mind."

"Yeah, and if I eat any more turkey," Jim showed his belly. "I don't think I'm ever going to walk again."

"We got to do something to liven things up." Jay said to his brothers to make things different.

* * *

At the kitchen Red prepared breakfast for the Blues. Unbeknownst to him, the Blues opened their presents, ad acrivated them.

"Blue leader to Brown leader." Jay activated his remote-control toy car.

"Initiate worm pancake intercept sequence." Jim activated his airplane.

As Jay and Jim drove their toys to the kitchen, Red went outside to give the breakfast to the Blues, but the toy car and airplane crash unto Red, making him drop the food.

Red got out from the pile of dropped food, and glared at the Blues in rage.

The Blues knew that they were in trouble now if Red gets mad at them. They start running away as Red chased them, but he stopped when Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie entered his house.

"Red, stop playing with the Blues' presents." Aggie commanded as Red stopped chasing them and muttered angrily.

"Where are the three blues? Where are my kisses?" Bomb opened his arms, and ready to kiss the Blues' but they wore protective gears, which confuses Bomb.

"Right here, Uncle Bomb." Said the Blues.

* * *

Later, Aggie just finished cooking fish, and hid it in a plate covered by the lid.

Unbeknownst to her, the Blues were outside, thinking what they should do about the fish.

* * *

At night, the birds gather around on the dining table for dinner.

"Isn't this lovely?" Aggie carried a plate with a lid. "All of us gathered for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favourite part of Christmas." She opened the lid, revealing a live fish, which the Blues replaced it with.

The fish jumped around the table, making a mess and spilling the food all over the birds. The Blues laugh at this moment. When the fish jumped around, Red chased around the house, making even a bigger mess. He chased him on the piano, making it broke into pieces.

"Not the piano!" Chuck screamed and fainted, fortunately, Bomb caught him before Chuck fell on the floor.

Red caught the fish before it escape from the window, but the fish was so slippery, it escaped from Red's wing, and through the window. When that was over, Red looked at the room, it was a total mess. All of the Christmas decorations were falling apart and broken, even the piano. He looked at his friends sadly, who are also sad. Then, he looked at the Christmas tree that was still standing.

Red smiled, and turned to his friends. "Well, we still have the tree."

Unfortunately, the tree suddenly fell down on Red, making Aggie gasped and the Blues' ran to the storage closet in panic and took their sleds.

"Let's get out of here before Mr. Red gets mad." Jay said as he threw the card again and took his sled. "Hey, we'll be outside when you need us."

But when Jay saw this, he thought Red would be so angry, but he saw him lying under the tree, so sad, realized that Christmas is ruined for him.

Aggie walked towards the sad cardinal, and comforted him. "Red, are you okay?" She asked.

The Blues' felt guilty of what they have done. Then, Jay noticed the card they threw away when they got their sleds.

He picked it up from the floor, and read it.

 _'To_ _Jay_ , _Jake_ , _and_ _Jim_ ,  
 _"Christmas_ _isn't_ _about_ _candy_ _canes_ ,  
 _holly_ _or_ _lights_ _all_ _aglow_ ,  
 _it's_ _about_ _the_ _hearts_ _that_ _we_ _touch_ ,  
 _and_ _the_ _care_ _that_ _we_ _show."_  
 _Wishing_ _you_ _lots_ _of_ _love_ ,  
 _Red_ , _Chuck_ , _Bomb_ , _and_ _Aggie'_

The blue hatchlings went upstairs, looking mournfully at their friends, who were still sad for their best Christmas, but it became worst. Realizing their pranks put their adoptive family in sorrow.

* * *

The Blues went back to their nests still feeling guilty.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't ever wanna do that again. Jay said.

"Me, too." Jake agreed.

"Me, three." Jim added. "Tomorrow, let's have the best Christmas ever."

* * *

The next morning, it's Christmas again, and Nuts and Acorns were playing their train again. Then they heard a voice warned them.

"Incoming!"

The squirrels hid behind their Christmas, and saw that someone threw a plastic of nuts and acorns that was wrapped with red bow for them.

"Merry Christmas, fellas." Jay greeted as he and his brothers waved at them.

Later at the kitchen, Red woke from his sleep, and went to the kitchen, but he was surprised he saw the Blues, making breakfast for him.

"Look, we made you breakfast, Mr. Red." Jim said as he shows a tray of worm pancakes, cereals, juice, and four mugs of hot chocolate.

"Isn't that nice?" Red was so touched, then realized about the Blues' presents under the tree, which were still unopened. "Hey, you wanna open your presents."

"No way, Mr. Red." Jim said. "We've got to wait for the visitors to get here.

Red wondered why the Blues' behaved like this.

They rushed outside to open the door, revealing Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie arrived just in time.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Aggie greeted and entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, alright!" Chuck rushed in.

Before Bomb says anything when he entered, the Blues already rushed in front of him.

"Don't forget our kisses, Uncle Bomb." Jake said as the Blues raised their beaks on Bomb, and kissed him, which made Bomb happy.

"You kids are so wonderful!" Bomb exclaimed.

Red became suspicious about them. They don't like Bomb's kisses before, but now they do. "What are they up to?"

Later at night, Aggie was about to serve her dish on the table, but the Blues helped her carry it.

"That looks heavy. Let us help you." They said.

"Why, isn't that sweet? Thank you, boys." Aggie said thankfully.

The Blues put the dish on the table, and opened the lid, revealing crispy worms. Then they turned to Red. "Mr. Red, would you like to carve?" They asked him in unison.

Now Red became more and more suspicious why they are acting like this. "Something's up for sure."

Instead of gobbling the food, the Blues' ate their dinner properly with manners

"Nothing better than gathering..." Jay started complimenting.

"...for a wonderful meal." Jake continued.

"It's our most favourite part." Jim added.

"My feelings exactly." Aggie said.

Later after dinner, the Blues went to the piano and called up to Chuck.

"How about some carols, Uncle Chuck." Jim asked.

"Wow, little boys, it's like you could read my mind." Chuck smiled as he sat down on the chair, cracked his fingers, and play the piano with the 'Merry Christmas' song.

 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_ …

But the song was interrupted when Red can't figure out why the Blues' act so good as he grabbed them, and put them down.

"What's going on here? What are you boys up to?" Red shouted at them.

"Red, you're spoiling a perfect Christmas." Aggie scolded him.

"No, Mr. Red is right. We are up to something." Jay confessed.

The Blues rushed to the storage closet, and pulled out a large wooden car with wheels, made from their sleds, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Red!"

Red was shock, surprise, and touched at the same time of what the Blues had given him.

"See, it's a car, so you won't have to be late for work or run so fast to get to your work on time." Jim explained.

Red was a little guilty for being suspicious about the blues as they ran to Red, and hugged him.

"Aww, thank you, boys!" Red hugged his adoptive sons tightly and lovingly.

Seeing this moment, Bomb started to cry. "Oh, how beautiful.. Some Christmas this has turned out to be." He took out his handkerchief, and blew on it. "I'm just so happy."

Suddenly, Red was pushed by Jay, while Aggie was pushed by Jake, until the two love birds met each other near the fireplace while Jim carried a mistletoe over them.

Red and Aggie looked at the mistletoe, and looked at each other, blushing, but they kiss anyway.

The birds gather around, standing in front of the Christmas tree, and sang a 'Merry Christmas' song.

 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _We_ _wish_ _a_ _Merry_ _Christmas_  
 _And_ _a_ _Happy_ _New_ _Year_

* * *

The next morning, the sleepy blue birds sleep peacefully, until they heard their adoptive father calling them.

"Hey, Jay, Jake, Jim!"

The Blues woke up and saw Red through the window, waiting for them, and ride on the car that the Blues gave to him.

"Come give me a push to make sure it works." Red said.

The Blues saw Nuts threw his small Christmas tree out, and Acorns swept the floor. They saw their calendar saying 'Dec 26', that means Christmas is over.

"It's over!" The Blues exclaimed happily. "Christmas is finally over!"

Later, they went outside helping Red pushing the car up a hill.

"The day after Christmas!" Jake said happily.

Red heard this as he looked at the Blues worryingly. "Aww, I understand, hatchlings. You wish it could be Christmas every day."

When they heard 'Christmas everyday', the Blues eyes widened in fear as the pushed the car harder and screamed, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They made it pushing Red and the car up the hill, and the car slid down.

As the car slid down, it won't stop which making it faster.

"What the—" Red tried to make it stop, but there were no breaks or nothing for it stop sliding too fast. "Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed as he accidentally jumped out of the car, and fell in a pile of snow.

"The Blues close their eyes as they don't want to see Red falling, until they saw him covered in snow as a snowman or snow bird

* * *

 **Well** , **I** **hope** **you** **like** **my** **Christmas** **chapter** **for** **this** **story.** **Pls** **review** , **and** **once** **again** , **Merry** **Christmas!**


End file.
